The present invention relates to a device and a method for electrophotographic image generation utilizing an electrical charge image, that is, an image, shape, etc. which is formed by electrical charges on an image bearing body such as an image bearing belt, an image bearing drum, etc., and in particular, to an electrophotographic image generation device and an electrophotographic image generation method which utilize a liquid developing agent for developing a latent image which has been formed on the image bearing body.